Ding, et. al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,626,535, Dec. 1, 2009, “Track Quality Based Multi-Target Tracker,” discloses a track based multi-target tracking system. Their method does not allow for multiple sensors and provides not mechanism for multiple sensors. This application improves on their patent by providing a rigorous method for using multiple sensors and a more robust tracking algorithm.
Carson, et. al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,044, Jan. 3, 1995, “Efficient Multi-Target Tracking System,” cannot be adapted to multiple sensors. In addition, this application improves on its processing method by using integer programming which is far more efficient than the disclosed algorithm.
Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,943, Feb. 7, 1978, “Multi-Target Tracking” provides no mechanism for associating measurements with multiple targets nor can it be added to the disclosed system.
The cited patents for tracking targets do not solve the fundamental problem of assigning multiple measurements to multiple objects when the objects are observed by multiple sensors.